Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum circuit breaker, and more specifically to a vacuum circuit breaker having an interlock device.
Description of the Related Art
Breakers and other electrical equipment are installed in a distributing board for the operation or control of power plants, substations, etc., and for the operation of electrical motors, or the like.
Among these, a vacuum circuit breaker is a device for protecting circuits and equipment which quickly separates circuits by extinguishing the arc which occurs during normal load switching and fault current interruption in a vacuum interrupter.
The vacuum circuit breaker may be divided into a fixed type which is fixedly arranged and a withdrawable type which is withdrawably arranged according to an installation method. The withdrawable type vacuum circuit breaker is widely used because it is convenient for testing and maintenance.
The withdrawable type vacuum circuit breaker is configured to include a switching mechanism for switching circuits, a main body of a circuit breaker including a control device and a terminal represented by an overcurrent relay, and a cradle provided with a terminal which is accessible to an external power source and a load side and connectable to or detachable from a terminal of the main body of the circuit breaker according to the inserting, testing or extracting position of the main body of the circuit breaker.
The withdrawable type vacuum circuit breaker (hereinafter referred to as a vacuum circuit breaker) is generally used, stored inside a vacuum circuit breaker chamber of a distributing board. The vacuum circuit breaker has a different rating depending on the intended use, and, according to each rating, the bus bar shape and size of the main body of the circuit breaker and the cradle and the placement and the distance between respective components may be formed variously.
In the case of performing a short time test for the short time capacity of the vacuum circuit breaker, the fixed state of the main body of the circuit breaker inserted into the cradle may have a significant effect on the test results.
If the fixed state of the main body of the circuit breaker is not stable, the main body of the circuit breaker may move when an electrical current is applied, which generates distortion or vibration to the contact point. It may be the cause of accidents such as fusion or fire.
The related art of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korea Utility Model
Application Publication No. 20-1999-0034272 (Published on 1999 Aug. 25, titled “INTERLOCK APPARATUS FOR VACUUM CIRCUIT BRAKER”).